


remember

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [9]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, hence why this fic happened and wrote itself, i'm sure sanha was feeling very attacked too, jin jin and moon bin mentioned too, mentions of eunwoo only, mj is there a little bit, not really smut, sanha ain't legal yet, so i actually felt attacked when i wached the vid, you'll understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: He swore Rocky was doing it on purpose. Or maybe it was all in his head. But he was pretty convinced, when it happened over and over, that it wasn’t his imagination.main: socky





	remember

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rocky, Jin Jin and Moon Bin’s opening stage at INK 180901 [ here ](https://youtu.be/FsGhQqw_o-I)

Sanha bit his lip. _Hard_.

 

They were at the Incheon K-POP Concert among one of the many groups and individuals invited to perform. It was Astro’s set and their opening stage was a performance from the dance liners consisting of Jin Jin, Bin and Rocky (who was the main dancer of the group who Sanha is proud to call his boyfriend). Sadly, Eunwoo wasn’t there (he had some conflicting schedule) or else Sanha wouldn’t have been peeking at the side stage looking on to the dance happening right in front of him; he would have been roped into practicing or being entertainment for his hyung-that included MJ too. But alas, Chadumchit wasn’t there and MJ was too nervous to play with him so here he was.

 

Sanha was seriously regretting his decision.

 

He swore Rocky was doing it on purpose. Or maybe it was all in his head. But he was pretty convinced, when it happened over and over, that it wasn’t his imagination. It wasn’t just a coincidence that everytime Rocky did a body roll or did a certain move that was totally sexy-like biting his _fucking_ finger-he would glance to the side of the stage where Sanha was and give him a look of _pure_ unadultured lust.

 

Sanha knew he shouldn’t have listened to Rocky when the rapper had asked him to watch on the sidelines. He knew he should have said no. He knew he should have known his boyfriend was up to something when usually his boyfriend never asks him to watch (because Sanha just does it without being told, he loved to watch Rocky dance _okay_ ).

 

The seductive beat of the song ‘Remember’ echoed loudly in his ears as he watched his boyfriend perform. Never mind that Jin Jin and Bin were on stage with him–Sanha only had eyes for one dancer. The dancer mentioned was once again glancing at him as he gave _another_ roll of his hips. Can someone die of seeing too much hotness? Before Sanha could test that theory, he slipped behind the shadows and went around backstage where MJ was warming up and doing some weird stretches.

 

MJ gave him a once over before giving him a knowing smile, “You watched didn’t you?”

 

Sanha could only nod, his throat was suddenly too dry. _Was there water, he needs water_.

 

MJ patted his arm and whispered, “You shouldn’t have kiddo. I learned my mistake the first time, so I try not to watch Jin Jin when we have to perform live.”

 

Sanha nodded absentmindedly, agreeing with that statement. Not because of Jin Jin, _no_ , but because MJ totally understood what he was feeling.

 

“But hyung, how do you even do it? Like don’t you just want to watch Jin Jin hyung dance though? Also, why didn’t you warn me earlier?” Sanha quietly whined, as he took a seat by MJ.

 

“If we have to perform right after, I don’t have much choice. But like now, where we don’t go after them right away, I try to not think about them dancing. Also, I have more self control than you and you usually watch him anyway, what’s the difference now?,” MJ hushedly said with a smirk, doing one last stretch before sitting beside the maknae.

 

“I didn’t know it’d be like that this time!!” Sanha almost screeched then ducked his head at the weird glances he received from the other people in the room. “Honestly why are we even talking about this? I don’t wanna know your sex life thanks,” Sanha covered his face as he spoke when he realized what topic he had opened up.

 

“Hey, you started it.” Sanha just knew MJ was laughing at him.

 

Before Sanha could say anything else, the three members came running back from their dance. When Rocky passed by him, the older one gave him a cocky grin and a wink, before he went to change. Sanha watched him walk away before he shook himself and turned back to MJ, only for the eldest to be distracted by his own rapper boyfriend.

 

Sanha thinks he should have watched them rehearse and practice, just to have been prepared and not become attacked like he was earlier. But then he remembered Rocky had told him not to come to their practices (but only this one) and Sanha never asked why. He should have known his boyfriend. Rocky knew how weak Sanha gets when it came to Rocky dancing (or doing _anything_ , but this takes the cake) and Rocky liked to tease him all the time because Rocky was or is and will always be a _tease_.

 

Sanha didn’t know when it happened exactly. Rocky used to be so shy and cute (he still was, when no one is around or if he was forced to do aegyo) but he had become somewhat of a silent, nonchalant guy. He’d stay in the background observing and when you least expect it _bam_ he goes off and surprises the heck out of you with his composure. He had also made it his habit to rib Sanha off, once he knew the younger’s reaction to his ways. But in Sanha’s defence, who would not react like that when their boyfriend was seductive as fuck without even trying (and when he does try, boy was Sanha in _trouble_ ).

 

Sanha didn’t get to finish his thoughts before they all had to go on stage to perform. When he met Rocky’s eye, he was met with a playful glint and he cursed himself for ever loving the guy (that’s a joke, because it was a blessing from the heavens and he will never ever take that for granted, he’s just frustrated right now, _ok_?)-wait, Sanha forgot their outfits most especially Rocky’s consisted of a flowy top with that _damn_ slit again. Will the universe ever give him a break today?

 

“Alright?” He jumped at hearing Rocky’s voice behind him. He clammed up and just shook his head.

 

“Sure?” The whispered breath hitting his exposed neck and again Sanha only nodded. No he was not _alright_ but he didn’t say anything.

 

Again, Sanha was saved when they were told to get to their positions. He breathed out slowly and turned his brain back to work mode.

 

Showtime.

 

——

 

Sanha groaned as his head slammed back into the door behind him. He gasped as Rocky’s tongue laved at his neck, “ _door_ ”, and he squirmed as he felt the door handle digging into his hip. His boyfriend released him only to slam him back on the wall beside the door.

 

“Did you like it?” Rocky whispered against his jaw, biting at the skin there.

 

Sanha’s head buzzed with dizzied desire and he couldn’t concentrate on exactly what Rocky was saying.

 

“Did you?” Sanha whined when Rocky pulled away and he forced himself to open his eyes and look down at his boyfriend. Rocky had his brow arched, waiting for his reply.

 

“What?” Sanha panted and furrowed his brow. Rocky slipped his hands up Sanha’s chest to the back of his head to grip at the hairs at the nape of his neck.

 

“The dance.” Rocky tugged at his hair and Sanha groaned. Still, Rocky didn’t make any move to place his mouth back where Sanha wanted and he knew his boyfriend was waiting for his reply.

 

“Yes, yes I love it, now please kiss me.”

 

Rocky smiled slowly, “How much?”

 

Sanha groaned and banged his head at the wall behind him. When he didn’t say anything (god knows how embarrassing it is to say what he thought), he saw Rocky move like he was pulling away and Sanha threw his hands out and gripped his boyfriend’s shoulders, stopping him.

 

“Okay, okay!”

 

Rocky cocked his head to the side and Sanha groaned again, feeling his face flushed.

 

“What do you want me to say? That I found it hot? That I couldn’t concentrate because my sexy ass jerk of a boyfriend was such a tease? That I loved how you moved and how much I wish I was the one dancing with yo-“

 

Sanha shut up when Rocky slammed their mouths together. He opened his mouth right away when he felt the older prodding it open. He gasped when Rocky slithered his hands down his side and to the back of his leg. Without hesitation, he jumped up and Rocky caught him in his arms. Sanha still couldn’t believe how strong Rocky was, despite his height, he could carry Sanha like he weighed nothing and Sanha loved that small fact.

 

Rocky gripped him tight as he moved and walked them over to what Sanha assumes where the bed was. His assumption was correct when he was laid down, kiss briefly broken, and Rocky crawled on top of him.

 

Instead of going back to Seoul, their staff decided they just stay for the night at a hotel at Incheon. Rocky didn’t waste any time before declaring that Sanha was to be his roommate and dragging him away with Jin Jin, MJ and Bin looking after them amusedly.

 

“You’ve got no idea just how affected I was by your reaction earlier,” Rocky said as he slipped his hands underneath Sanha’s sweater, eyes lighting up at finding that the youngest didn’t bother to put on a shirt underneath.

 

“Yeah?” Sanha asked, breath hitching at the way Rocky’s hands slid across his skin.

 

“Mh-hmm,” Rocky lifted the sweater and Sanha leaned up so his boyfriend could remove it off him. “You have no idea how expressive you are even when you try to hide it.”

 

Sanha huffed at that. _Okay, so he wasn’t subtle but so wha_ t?

 

Rocky leaned down to lick a stripe up from his neck to that small sensitive spot near his ear. “But I didn’t mind, seeing you bewitched made _me_ turned on.”

 

Then Sanha’s mouth gaped open as a moan escaped when Rocky punctuated his words with a particularly hard suck, that Sanha was sure was going to bruise.

 

Sanha and Rocky had never gone all the way (“ _I’m not sleeping with you until you’re legal Sanha”_ Rocky told him when they went breached second base) but they did have heavy makeout sessions that would end with the two half naked and very aroused. Sanha wished it was the next year already so he’d finally become an adult because he wasn’t sure how long he could take with just kisses anymore.

 

Sanha ran his hands down the side of Rocky’s waist to where his shirt had ridden up. He slipped his hands underneath, feeling the toned muscles there, before gripping the shirt and pulling it up and off, leaving both of them shirtless. He raked his eyes hungrily at the familiar sight and he shivered when he met his boyfriend’s equally hungered look before Rocky swooped back down to take his lips once again and the pleasure was back ten-fold.

 

——

 

“You’re such a tease.”

 

Rocky laughed at the statement before he ran his hands through Sanha’s fluffy hair, the younger purring in contentment, his eyes never leaving the tv screen.

 

“Me?”

 

Sanha nodded and blinked up sleepily at his boyfriend. After basically dry humping each other and making out for what felt like hours, they had curled up under the covers to watch some random movie to pass the time (they should be sleeping but they were too riled up). Sanha shifted slightly and positioned himself better over Rocky’s bare chest.

 

“Yes. You’re like the worst tease ever...and you do it every time it’s inconvenient.”

 

“Isn’t that the point of being a tease?”

 

Sanha groaned and buried his face in Rocky’s chest, his mumbled words hard to decipher but Rocky heard it anyway. “But like right before performing? You know how flustered I get _just_ with the thought of performing.” Sanha raised his head up to glare at his smug boyfriend. “Then you go add to it.” Then he buried his face back, shutting his eyes.

 

The hand in his hair stilled. “But it’s fun to rile you up. You get so panicked and cute.”

 

Sanha kicked at the bed to show his displeasure. “Please refrain from doing so in the future. I might actually trip and land on my face on the moments I really get distracted.” He turned his head so he could speak properly, but mostly to breathe -as much as he loved Rocky’s smell, his airway needs oxygen. “And maybe so the hyungs could stop teasing me every chance they get? It’s all your fault.”

 

“It’s honestly not my fault how easy you are to blush and react, Sanha. Besides, I can’t control the hyungs, regardless of what I say or do to you, they would find a way to play with you regardless.”

 

Sanha pouted then sighed in defeat.

 

They were silent for a few moments, the only sound coming from the tv and their intakes of breath. Rocky still had a hand in Sanha's hair and it was making Sanha sleepier by the second, his eyes were already closed so it won't take long to finally succumb to it.

 

"Are you going to dye your hair again?"

 

Sanha hummed. "Maybe I don't know. Why? Don't you like it like this?"

 

"Don't get me wrong, I love any hair color you got on. But...there's just something about light colours that make you look cuter."

 

Sanha smiled at that and shifted up so instead he was laying on Rocky's shoulder where he can just tilt his head and give his boyfriend's neck a kiss (a spot he knew was sensitive).

 

"It kinda reminds me of a fairy or a nymph."

 

"Really?"

 

"Hmm...like a baby..."

 

Sanha slapped Rocky's chest. "I'm turning 20 soon you know, basically close to being an adult."

 

"Oh I know." Sanha opened his eyes at hearing the tone, when he glanced up at his boyfriend, there was a lustful knowing smirk and he flushed when he realized the meaning behind it. _Adult Sanha. Oh how that day come faster._ He licked his lips then looked away. "Anyway, we should sleep, it's pretty late."

 

"Okay," Sanha closed his eyes again and wrapped his arm around Rocky's waist, getting comfortable. He heard the tv switched off and Rocky shifting on the bed in a more laid down position before bringing Sanha halfway on top of him. Sanha never really understood why he does that, but he wouldn't complain, he's getting a body pillow in return.

 

"Night, baby, love you." Sanha felt a light pressure on his forehead.

 

Sanha opened his eyes briefly and pressed a soft peck on his boyfriend's lips, " _Love you, Minhyukie"_ before slipping back.

 

When Sanha dreamed that night, it was to the song he'd remember for eternity (unless something better replaces it).

 

_Remember, I remember_

_We make love, love memorable, memorable_

_We make love, love not typical, typical_

_Remember, I remember_

_How many times that we_

_The time and the place that we_

_Remember, I remember_

_I, and I remember_

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this video, I keep noticing Rocky looking somewhere on the side all the time. I don’t really care if there is a side stage or something or if he was actually just looking to the side as part of the dance or whatever BUT i got it in my head for days until I couldn’t take it anymore and decided to write about my version WHICH included Sanha on the sidelines and Rocky being a tease :)
> 
> Also sorry for many socky oneshots, socky is my main so expect more in the future lol
> 
> also say hi at [ @aaxbbxx ](https://twitter.com/aaxbbxx) or give me prompts/requests


End file.
